


In another life

by Kirara_MagicalGirl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves Deserves Better, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, F/M, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Pre-Canon, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirara_MagicalGirl/pseuds/Kirara_MagicalGirl
Summary: This is how I imagine that Diego decides to enter the police Academy once he leaves the Hargreeves Mansion...and also is how I believe that Diego realizes that Vanya is back. In both cases, this is so hard to realize because of all the things that they left unsaid.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 20





	In another life

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I imagine that Diego decides to enter the police Academy once he leaves the Hargreeves Mansion...and also is how I believe that Diego realizes that Vanya is back. In both cases, this is so hard to realize because of all the things that they left unsaid.

It was so odd like a corridor of the hospital could be so long and at the same time so short, there were instants in which my feet seemed to anchor to the same point or did so heavy that it was impossible to move them faster without mattering how much wished to arrive at the room that had indicated me the receptionist, cursed my luck one and one thousand times, quite bad was to have not attained obtain employment that allowed me to keep me far of my ancient house and by consequence of the man for which never went at all more than a ballast for his perfect team, as so that so prompt Body knows of my return, and together with the inspector Lupo went up to me to his car just to say me that they found Diego hurt.  
In these moments my mind was unable to generate any coherent thought, this was impossible, Diego always has been so...strong, invincible, skillful and besides he was extraordinary like the rest of The Umbrella Academy, it was impossible that something damaged it.

-Although clear….Ben has died, at the end of the account, even the magnificent Academy that always has made proud to Reginald was formed by simple mortals, without mattering their powers-

Or at least this was what that cruel and cold voice followed repeating one and again as if it was some class of mantra that had to remain recorded to fire in my head, seemed that at all it was able to keep to this so happy voice like the remember that mischievous detail that seemed to worsen the sounds that perceived to my around. Once inside the room felt like my heart began to struggle for going out of my breast whereas my eyes began to spill tears that seemed to burn every time that went down by my face, Body had warned me that Diego had gone out a so much injured of that litigates that it had had with a guy whereas it did his nocturnal works of watchdog, but never expect me that this was true.

It could not give credit to what my eyes saw, was the one who has been had attacked to Diego by the back and there was him, had many big bruises and seemed that they had broken his leg, was the one who was the one who has done him this definitively carried time watching and expecting the perfect moment to attack. It was obvious that the one who was that it have done it had some class of hate to Diego, but no occurs me who could have been when I took this airplane with the hope of not having to look backward and however was feeble, could not avoid return only to go back to see him.

Every second that happened felt me more and more tired, between my medicines for the anxiety and the smell to alcohol mixed with medicines was the sufficiently confused as not to think clearly, or at least this said me to my same to convince me that it was not being rational when I dared to take for the first time the hand of Diego, was cold and pale, but of some form followed transmitting the same heat and security that always was used to give me when we were more boys, was decided to remain me with him until it will wake up, with this thought put me to stroke his hand drawing small circles, whereas it prayed that it woke up prompt, had so many win to shout him for risking and waste his life and however died me for being able to embrace it and that knew that it had returned.

After three damn weeks the fatigue began to dominate my life more and more, it was almost impossible to keep my eyes open and I did not have the ability to think coherently, with jobs and I could answer anything the nurses asked me and ultimately I did not have the wanting to deal with any human being who dared to approach and look at me with that look of pity.

My eyes felt so heavy and I no longer could resist by long more, was the aim to surrender me in front of my impulse of snuggle against the chair but for the first time in long could listen to the voice of Diego, gave the same that it sounded tired and scratchy, was truly his voice:

-Vanya? is that really you?

It took me a moment react, but when it attains to do it tightened slightly his hand in search to give me value to answer:

-Yes, it's me… ..I didn't think about meeting you this way, I didn't think this would be the way we had to see each other when you found out that I came back

-Did you plan to warn me that went back?

I just froze when I heard the anger in his voice, it was true that I did not leave on the best terms, but he was the one who abandoned me that night.

-Sure, I would have, damn I would have done it at some point… .but I didn't even have time to process the one that had returned to the city when Body basically kidnapped me because apparently someone did this to you

-Well, you saw me, you found that I'm still alive, now you can go

After telling me that, I only felt how he abruptly removed his hand and an indescribable cold mixed with panic began to seize me, at this time it was obvious that we had to solve our problems, I took 3 pills simply to be able to acquire some calm and not have than dealing with the crying that was getting harder and harder for me to stop.

-I didn't just come to make sure you're alive this time, I want you to stay alive longer. I came for you, I don't care what you think….

-Damn Vanya, I don't care what speech Body asked you to tell me, just go, you did it before you can do it now

-Diego, please ... You can't continue with this, there must be other ways to satisfy your suicidal desire to be a hero, you can do something else with your life

-No Vanya, unlike you I can't ... understand that I don't have a choice, you can't understand it because you're just someone ordinary

Diego's voice beyond being full of anger was impregnated with coldness and some sadness, he hated that, he hated knowing that it did not matter that we will try to get away from our father, we were still his puppets, with great care I got on the stretcher and I hugged Diego tightly before biting my lower lip lightly for an answer.

-If you really need it so much you could just become a cop

The moment I heard a sigh from him I began to feel more relaxed, I don't know if it was the pills or the fact that I could feel the heat of Diego's body next to me, but I felt safe especially when Diego hugged me delicately and began to stroke my back. Somehow this felt so strangely familiar but it had a bitter taste of impending separation.


End file.
